Me hiciste seguir vivo
by RocketQueen.XC
Summary: El borracho y antipático mentor del Distrito 12, Haymitch Abernathy ¿Todos pensaban que su historia acabó como inició: solo y perdido en el fondo de una botella? No es así. La vida da muchas vueltas y la de este hombre está a punto de dar un giro de 360 . Una chica llegó a su vida ¿Qué hizo para ganar a un hombre que huye de sus sentimientos? Aquí está la respuesta. Post-Sinsajo.
1. Chapter 1

Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que regresamos al 12, Katniss y Peeta vivían juntos y creo ya esperaban un bebé, la población comenzaba a regresar a intentar revivir lo que antes era una mierda de distrito ¿y yo? Bueno... Seguía aquí.

Una ventaja de ser Haymitch Abernathy, era que nadie se me acercaba ni me venía a visitar, así que podía seguir mi horario habitual: despertar, beber, asearme un poco, seguir bebiendo, fingir que pongo un poco de atención a la cría de gansos que Katniss me obligo a tener como terapia ocupacional, beber hasta perder la conciencia y caer desmayado por ahí en la casa, despertar y repetir el ciclo.

Un día nublado de primavera, los chicos se fueron a visitar a sus viejas amistades (Gale, Beetee, Johanna y Annie) así que tardarían días, tal vez semanas.

-¿Seguro qué no vas con nosotros?- Cuestionó Katniss mientras veía de reojo el interior de mi casa que había regresado a tener su desastre habitual.

-Claro- Respondí sin pensar en más- Yo no tengo nada que estar haciendo ahí.

Sin demasiada insistencia ella y Peeta esa salieron de mi casa.

_Otro día solo... Licor blanco ¿Dónde te encuentras?_ Pensé dirigiéndome a la cocina por una botella.

Estaba a punto de abrir la botella cuando se escuchó que alguien había tocado la puerta, supuse la "chica en llamas" me llevaría a la fuerza, así que me dirigí rápidamente a abrir para dejarle en claro que no planeaba salir de mi hogar, bueno, si a esto se le puede llamar hogar.

Abrí la puerta y con los ojos cerrados dije:

-Ya te dije, sinsajo, no pienso...

En ese momento los abrí, no era Katniss, ni Peeta, ni nadie conocido... Me llegaba aproximadamente al hombro, no era muy alta, cabello ondulado negro y piel ligeramente bronceada, no pasaba de los 25 años, pero tampoco era una niña, nada de mal ver.

Su profunda mirada color negra se clavó en mí, como si no estuviera creyendo que se encontraba ahí, pero no se intimidaba como el resto. Eso me agradó.

-Señor Abernathy...- logró exclamar con algo de nervios.

-¿Qué necesitas?- No me molestaba su presencia por extraño que sonara, sin embargo quería que fuera directo al grano.

La pequeña chica se aclaró la garganta y dijo con un tono un poco más seguro:

-Asignación especial, Plutarch dice que necesita algo de compañía y alguien que se encargue de usted.

¿Plutarch? Hace años que no escucho nada de él, pensé que ya había muerto después de tantas veces que estuvo a nada de atragantarse con pedazos de la comida que solía devorar.

-Te mintió, no la necesito, estoy bien solo.

Sus ojos perdieron un poco de brillo que tenían mientras arqueaba sus ceja derecha. Dirigí mi vista hacia atrás de ella, se encontraban 2 maletas negras.

-Amm... Bueno, gracias por su atención de todas formas- dio media vuelta, agarro ambas maletas y comenzó a alejarse.

Mis dos personalidades internas batallaban para saber qué hacer en ese momento: la primera decía que no me sintiera mal por esa chica, que nadie puede llegar a decir que alguien del que no sabes hace tiempo la designo como tu nueva "acompañante". Mientras que la otra decía que le diera una oportunidad, que después de todo se podría considerar como alguien que me ayudara a hacer todo aquello que debo de fingir que me gusta hacer, y así tendría más tiempo de beber. Al final esta parte de mí ganó.

-¡Espera!- Grité no muy alto, de todas formas apenas salía de mi pórtico- Tal vez si necesite un poco de ayuda...

_No sé porque dije eso, nunca en la vida había necesitado ayuda de alguien_

-¿Enserio?- preguntó entusiasmada mientras sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa y regresaba frente a mí.

-Pues... Creo...

Entramos a mi hogar, rápidamente se dio cuenta que si como ella tal decía, Plutarch le había encargado que cuidara de mí, lo primero que debería hacer era levantar y limpiar todo el suelo de diversas manchas, desde licor que tiraba, comida que caía, hasta a veces el vómito que no controlaba mi organismo.

-Puedes dejar tus cosas en el cuarto al lado del mío, si quieres- me obligué a decir. Ella agradeció y subió a dejar sus pertenencias.

Aún no podía confiar directamente en esta chica, no me había dicho varias cosas de las que debería saber para dejarla vivir conmigo, es más, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Se veía demasiado inocente, pero no tonta, algo peligroso pero a la vez interesante en una mujer. Me senté en el sofá y ella comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-Perdón por no presentarme, me llamo Anastasia Crane, señor Abernathy.

¿Anastasia? El primer nombre más o menos decente que he escuchado desde hace mucho tiempo... ¡A la mierda eso! ¡Crane! ¡Seneca Crane! Esta chica delante de mí tenía parentesco con el hombre que Snow había asesinado. Intenté mantener la calma y demostrar un poco de desinterés en su apellido _Aunque luego tendría que averiguar más de esta chica_

-Dime Haymitch, preciosa- insistí al notar que me irritaba que se dirigiera a mí como "Señor Abernathy", nadie nunca lo había hecho en años.

Ella se sonrojó un poco, no había entendido por que hasta que analicé que le había dicho "preciosa", creo que es la primera mujer que reacciona así con mi, ahora bien usado, adjetivo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Mientras Anastasia recogía varias cosas que se encontraban en el suelo, noté que frente a mí se encontraba la botella de licor que estaba a punto de abrir, la agarré y fui a la cocina por un vaso.

-¿Quieres un poco?- le pregunté desde la cocina mientras me servía en un vaso.

-Claro- asintió y tiró la basura que tenía en la mano a un bote que nunca había visto que estaba ahí.

Le di el vaso y me senté en el sillón donde estaba.

-Espera... ¿Tienes la edad suficiente para beber, Anastasia?- pregunté esperando tener un poco más de información de esta chica.

Soltó unas pequeñas risas y se sentó en el mismo sofá que yo en lo que le daba un trago a su vaso.

-Tengo 20 años, Haymitch, y... Puedes decirme Anna- Genial, le doblaba la edad y aun así sobrarían años, es más, creo que esa es la edad de Peeta y Katniss actualmente- ¡Por cierto! Me dijo Plutarch que lo llamaras.

Sacó una pequeña tarjeta de una bolsa de su pantalón y me la dio, ahí venía con letra manuscrita un número telefónico.

Acabé mi vaso de un trago y marqué desde el teléfono que tenía años sin usar (que me sorprendió que aún funcionara) mientras Anna se levantaba y me hacía señas de donde podía conseguir algo para limpiar, mi única respuesta fue que en la casa de Everdeen y Mellark.

Ella salió e instantáneamente Plutarch contestó.

-¿Haymitch?- Preguntó, yo solo daba un ligero quejido para que reconociera mi voz- Amigo ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya llegó Anna?

-Sí, sí, ya llegó, pero...-hice una breve pausa para poder servirme más en mi vaso-¿Por qué la mandaste?

-Necesitas a alguien que te devuelva al mundo, Haymitch- Responde Plutarch mientras de un trago me acabé el vaso de licor y volví a servirme- Y ella necesita que alguien que la proteja mejor que yo.

Así qué todo esto era con el fin que yo protegiera a esa niña. Volví a visualizar aquellos momentos en los que servía de mentor de tributos, tributos muertos, soy un asco cuando me dejan a cargo de cualquier cosa _por ejemplo: esta casa,_ así que no tengo idea porque Plutarch me mandó a Anna, era como condenarla a ser una inadaptada social ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no a alguien más...?

-Yo no sirvo para cosas así... ¿Recuerdas a los tributos del Distrito 12, o a Maysilee… cierto?

-No te estoy pidiendo que seas su mentor, solo deja que viva contigo- Otro trago de licor pasaba por mi garganta, alcoholizado pienso mejor- Maysilee... Si la recuerdo, pero no las compares, son casos completamente diferentes.

Anastasia entro a la casa con 2 escobas y una toalla, me vio y sentí la necesidad de hablar con ella.

-Plutarch, me tengo que ir- dije mientras observaba como dejaba una escoba en la pared y se ponía a barrer con la otra, preguntándome porque trajo dos- Te hablo luego.

Colgué y me acerque a Anna.

-Necesito que me cuentes más de ti si es que quieres quedarte conmigo.

Me dedicó una mirada que logró que me interesara más en ella, esta chica tenía algo extraño que nunca había sentido.

-Yo necesito que me ayudes si es que quieres que te cuente algo- respondió en lo que me dejaba una escoba en la mano.

-¿Yo? ¿Limpiar?

-Sí, tú, Haymitch Abernathy, agarra esa escoba y ponte a barrer el pasillo- Respondió sin dudas ni pausas.

Creo que ese comentario me hizo estallar, nadie me diría que hacer, ni siquiera la "acompañante" que mando Plutarch me iba a obligar a que hacer en mi casa, pero a la vez no sabía cómo reaccionar, nunca nadie me había desafiado de esa forma, ni Katniss. Yo siempre hacia lo que quería y los demás debían conformarse con eso, pero... Ella quería obligarme a hacer algo que yo nunca había hecho en mi vida, era fuerte y persistente... Creo que fue la razón por la que Plutarch la mandó. Me acerque a ella y con mis manos aprisioné sus muñecas.

-¿Quieres obligarme, cariño? Sabes que no lo haré- gruñí con enojo mientras la escoba entre sus manos caía al suelo- Nadie me dice que hacer, y menos alguien que conozco hace menos de una hora, mejor vas saliendo de mi casa.

Anna entrecerró los ojos y dio un giro extraño con sus muñecas, el que logró liberarse de mis manos, después dio un paso y quedo atrás de mí con su mano derecha sosteniendo la mía y el brazo izquierdo que me pasaba por el cuello. Intenté quitarle el brazo, pero no podía, me tenía inmóvil.

-¿Quieres qué me vaya?- Preguntó.

Misteriosamente esta chica ya me había cautivado... No podía dejar que se fuera la única persona que se ha atrevido a "ponerme un alto".

-Pensaba en sacarte de aquí a golpes, pero creo que ya quiero que te quedes.

La resistencia de su fuerza sobre mi disminuyo un momento, lo que tomé de ventaja para soltarme, sin embargo ya no quería regresarle el ataque, así que agarré la escoba que me dio y empecé a barrer, creo que enserio necesitaba una respuesta, Anna sorprendida siguió limpiando la sala.

-¿Y de dónde eres? Nunca antes Plutarch me había hablado de ti.

-Originalmente era del 9, luego cuando inició la rebelión me mandaron a mí y mi prima al 13 con Plutarch y al final fuimos al Capitolio junto con él- respondió con una voz suave y sincera. Si es del 9 y no del capitolio significaba el apellido igual al de Seneca era una coincidencia.

-¿Del 13, preciosa?- Yo nunca la había visto, es más, todo el maldito tiempo de mi encierro en el 13 estaba con Plutarch y ni una palabra de Anastasia o la otra chica.

-Así es, corazón- respondió compensando que le dije "preciosa" causando me una media sonrisa _¿Qué me sucedía? De seguro fue el licor_

Anna me contó un poco de su historia: Su madre era una de las vencedoras del distrito 9, el mismo año que su padre y su tío eran de los Vigilantes, y aparte grandes amigos de Plutarch.  
Tengo un borroso recuerdo de su madre, ganó un año después que yo cuando contaba con 15 años. Recuerdo haberla visto varias veces en el Capitolio como mentora, pero nunca supe que tenía una hija tan... Bueno, el caso es que en cuanto a su padre, me había dejado un poco más intrigado. No era una coincidencia como pensé. Padre y tío vigilantes, del Capitolio, apellido Crane, todo indicaba dos posibilidades: era hija o sobrina de Seneca.

-¿Pero cómo llegaste al 13?

-Bueno, esa es una historia algo enredada- aseguró mientras le daba un trago a su vaso que he había servido- Cuando inició la gira de la victoria de Katniss y Peeta, mis padres conversaban mucho con Plutarch acerca de la chica Everdeen. Después mi tío murió de una forma misteriosa -Sobrina, definitivamente sobrina- Desde entonces mi prima, Sophie, se fue a vivir con nosotros. Cuando anunciaron el Vasallaje, mi padre se encontraba con nosotras el día de la cosecha y mi madre afortunadamente no fue elegida, sin embargo cuando iniciaron las rebeliones en el distrito, decidieron que era el momento de que los dejáramos para que Sophie y yo pudiéramos estar a salvo así que nos mandaron en un aerodeslizador al 13, ahí Plutarch nos recibió y nos mantuvo en secreto ahí para que no pasara nada, más tarde me enteré que el Capitolio había asesinado a mis padres.

Una historia algo trágica, sin embargo no lo contó con muestras de dolor.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerte entonces- susurré mientras me acababa de un trago la botella.  
Anastasia abrió sus ojos de sorpresa y sonrió, aún no entendía porque tanta felicidad de estar con el estúpido borracho de mí.

-A pesar de todo mi tiempo ahí le estuve insistiendo a Plutarch con conocerte y se negaba- Instintivamente respondió a pesar que luego se tapara la boca con una expresión de arrepentimiento. Oficialmente esta chica me espantaba. Nadie quiere conocerme, y si lo hacen se arrepienten luego, en cambio ella no, desde antes deseaba eso.

-¿Y qué paso con Sophie?- Interrogué para cambiar la plática.

-Sigue con Plutarch, pero como es menor que yo, Plutarch se encarga de cuidarla más a ella, por lo que ya no pudo negarse cuando le propuse la idea de mudarme. Ahí fue cuando cambió de opinión y me mando específicamente contigo.

Ahora ya entendía todo, pero me sentía con una gran responsabilidad sobre mí, de la cual no podía escapar como en ocasiones anteriores.

Fingí que me encontraba muy cansado y me subiría a dormir _¿Eres idiota, Haymitch? Todos saben que no duermes voluntariamente desde los juegos, _Anastasia pareció creer mi coartada y dijo que al terminar de limpiar iría a comprar algo de cocinar para la cena. Subí y saque una licorera metálica de un cajón y seguí bebiendo mientras me acostaba en la cama.

Toda mi vida había sentido que yo no necesitaba nada, o mis borracheras y resacas no me hacían ver la realidad. Katniss y Peeta me veían como un conocido y antiguo aliado, pero solamente eso; sin embargo Anna me hacía sentir que era alguien que merecía admiración, un ídolo o alguna variación de amor platónico... ¡Mierda! ¡Soy Haymitch Abernathy! Lo que menos me importan son los sentimientos ajenos, no sé porque esto cambiaba con esa niña.

Perdí la conciencia, y noté que no había bebido lo suficiente, ya que al caer desmayado, la principal razón por la que bebo no se bloqueó, ya que empecé a soñar.


	2. Chapter 2

Me encontraba en la arena, el día del Tercer Vasallaje, gran parte de los tributos ya habían muerto, menos Katniss y Peeta. Había ido para encontrarlos y sacarlos a ambos de ahí tal como Plutarch lo había ordenado. Estaba en el bosque dando vueltas como loco cuando de pronto sonaban dos cañonazos, y en el cielo aparecía el rostro de ambos... Sentía que lo había perdido todo, mi familia, amigos y ahora mi nueva familia donde estaban ambos chicos, hasta que me di cuenta que ese no era el fin de la pesadilla, aparecieron charlajos alrededor de mis parados en la copa de los árboles, pensaba que no harían nada, pero comenzaron a gritar espantosamente. Tarde un poco en ubicar las voces, sin embargo preferiría en no haberlas identificado: eran los gritos de mi madre, mi hermano, mi novia de ese momento y Maysilee; todos pidiendo por mi ayuda, horrorizados. Me tape los odios mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, venciendo el nudo en mi garganta comencé a gritar para intentar sofocar sus voces, pero entre más lo hacía, su volumen subía y subía.

-Haymitch…- escuché no en voz de los charlajos, que comenzaron a repetir el grito.

Era Anastasia, la chica que acababa de conocer. Supuse que por primera vez en tantos años, habría tenido un sueño que no terminaría en ver morir a alguien, ya que yo corría hacia ella para intentar protegerla de los mutos del bosque, y ella comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia mí con miedo que algo le ocurriera.

Estaba a tres metros de ella, hasta que vi que se quedó inmóvil y el resplandor de sus ojos se apagaba, entonces cuando estaba frente a ella, caía de frente justo en mis brazos y fue cuando veía un hacha, el hacha de la chica del distrito 1 clavada en su espalda, aquella que estuvo a punto de asesinarme en mis juegos.

Desperté de golpe, sudando y con el ritmo cardíaco más rápido que había sentido. Intenté regresar a la realidad mirando hacia la ventana, ya había oscurecido, sin embargo eso no me tranquilizaba, al parecer había una nueva protagonista que moriría en mis pesadillas.

-Haymitch...- dijo la chica que acababa de ver morir con mis ojos en el marco de mi puerta mirándome con preocupación, en el mismo tono que gritó en mi pesadilla.

-Pasa, preciosa- respondí con un tono de voz agitado mientras terminaba de un trago el whiskey de la licorera.

Ella entró y entonces vio cómo me encontraba, se sentó rápidamente junto a mí. No sé qué rayos hacía, tomaba mi muñeca y veía un reloj, veía mis ojos intentando revisar algo, colocaba sus manos en mis mejillas y luego la cambiaba a mi frente, era algo estresante ser revisado por alguien, aunque era la primer persona que se preocupaba por sí me encontraba bien o no.

-¡Estoy Bien!- grité para que me soltara.

-No, no lo estas- dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía frente a mí- Resaca... Y creo tuviste una pesadilla.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté confundido mientras me acercaba más a ella. No era nada común que alguien que ni conocía bien supiera en cuanto a mis pesadillas.

-Mi madre despertaba de la misma forma, y mencionaba algo de haber tenido pesadillas sobre la arena.

_Se me olvidaba ese detalle, gracias por decirlo, preciosa_

Asentí con la cabeza para darle la razón y fue cuando detecté un olor que nunca en mi casa había sido capaz de percibir.

-¿Cocinaste algo?

-Claro, fui a un lugar llamado, el Quemador- Respondió entrelazando una de sus manos con la mía y jalándome rumbo al comedor- De hecho ya está preparado y servido todo, solo falta que bajemos.

Al parecer mi siesta duro más tiempo de lo que imaginaba: el suelo estaba impecable, la pequeña mesa del comedor que era para 2 personas por primera vez se veía preparada para tal, la cocina ni hablar, toda la vajilla en su lugar, hasta había acomodado mis botellas, y creo que pude ver un par más de ellas. Si no me hubiera despertado en el chiquero de mi habitación, podría jurar que Anastasia me había cambiado de casa.

-Excelente trabajo... Lamento el no haberte ayudado- dije un poco apenado, sentándome en una silla que rodeaba la mesa.

-No te preocupes, ya luego se me ocurrirá como hacerte pagar- Respondió con un tono amenazador, pero gestos inofensivos y hasta cierto punto adorables, algo que me encantó que hiciera.

Cuando Anastasia salió de la cocina llevaba una charola con un gran pavo cocido y sazonado sobre ella. Pronto noté que tenía una botella de vino en su bolsa, así que la saque y nos comencé a servir.

Hablamos de demasiadas cosas durante la cena, así nos conocíamos mejor. Debo de admitir que era la primera persona con la que tenía contacto tanto tiempo y no me irritaba, definitivamente tenía algo diferente a las demás...

Al acabar nuestras raciones guardamos el pavo (fácil alcanzaba para nosotros toda una semana) y lavamos los platos, vasos y cubiertos.

-Haymitch, ya muero de sueño- dijo tallando sus ojos con sus manos- ¿Te molesta si me voy a dormir, cariño?

-No, preciosa- negué- al contrario, ve, necesitas descansar.

Ella sonrió, me dio un beso en la mejilla y subió. Aquel beso me robo una sonrisa, que no había hecho últimamente.

Pasaro horas y yo estaba tirado en el sofá, tomando grandes tragos desde las botellas de licor para intentar olvidar la pesadilla que había tenido y si es que llego a dormir otra vez, neutralizar mis pensamientos.

Subí las escaleras para dirigirme a mi habitación, más alcoholizado e incoherente, me vino una idea a la cabeza, así que sin pensarlo, decidí ir a ver a Anastasia.

Se veía tan pacífica y relajada, casi no se movía ni emitía ningún sonido. Era agradable verla dormir, era una forma de recordar mi tranquilidad antes de los juegos. No tardó mucho tiempo y yo también comenzaba a cerrar involuntariamente mis ojos, así que justo en el momento que decidí ir a mi habitación, escuché que Anna dijo algo dormida, y me sorprendió aún más que no era cualquier cosa, si no que suspiraba y en voz baja decía mi nombre, como si me intentara encontrar entre sus sueños.

Ese fue el último recuerdo que tuve de esa noche, a Anna diciendo "Haymitch... Haymitch", de pronto sentí como mis rodillas se doblaban y caía al suelo, mis ojos se cerraron y no supe que más paso.

Comencé a recuperar los sentidos, primero el olfato (había un olor dulce cerca de mí, como un perfume, combinado con un poco de alcohol… Era vino blanco) luego el gusto (sentía aún el ligero rastro de licor en mis labios), después el tacto (Detecté algo blando debajo de mí, muy diferente al suelo donde había colapsado y algo frío en mi frente, no sé qué era, pero era refrescante). No tarde en escuchar lo que ocurría alrededor de mí (Pequeños y delicados pasos que iban de un lado a otro, entraban al cuarto, salían, volvían a entrar...). Algo de tiempo después pude abrir los ojos, ella se encontraba a un lado de la cama viéndome, bebiendo una copa de vino blanco y sentada en una silla que se encontraba en el mismo lugar de donde la observaba la noche anterior.

-... ¿Qué paso, Anna?- logré susurrar mientras sus ojos y los míos se encontraban nuevamente.

-No estoy segura... Desperté y te encontrabas desmayado al lado de mi cama- Dejó la copa en la mesa de noche y me tomó de la mano y se levantó para sentarse en la cama junto a mí- Logré levantarte y te recosté mientras te ponía una compresa fría para bajar la fiebre.

Quite el pañuelo de mi frente, su mano derecha sostenía la mía que se encontraba sobre mi pecho, y con la izquierda sintió mi mejilla.

-Creo que ya estas mejor- sonrió mientras sus pequeños dedos dejaban de hacer tanta presión.

Por alguna increíble razón, cada vez que Anna y yo nos conectábamos mediante la mirada o el tacto, sentía tranquilidad, era una rara variedad de morfina que me gustaba, ahora logré entender a los adictos del distrito 6, Johanna o Katniss. Dejar de sentir el dolor por un segundo y encontrar algo que causa un extraño tipo de alegría, y esto era muy extraño.

-Espero no molestarte... No deberías estar lidiando de esta manera con un borracho como yo- dije presionando su mano con la mía a mi mejilla.

Ella sonrió y se recostó al lado de mí, me volteó a ver inofensivamente. Fue la primera vez que quería quedarme ahí y no levantarme por mi botella de licor.

-¿Enserio crees que me molestas?- preguntó- Yo siempre quise conocerte, te he admirado desde que tengo memoria... Eres un borracho porque la gente simplemente no sabe apreciar a la maravillosa persona que tengo frente a mí y tú no sabes reconocer que eres asombroso.

Me había quedado sin palabras... Ella enserio pensaba que era asombroso, y le gustaba estar a mi lado.

-¿Asombroso? No tengo nada de presumir, preciosa- respondí- ¿Por qué admiras a un hombre acabado, alcohólico y exiliado?

-Por ser la persona más astuta y fuerte que he visto, por sobrevivir pesé a que le quitaron todo lo que amaba, por adaptarse a las críticas y las malas opiniones de las personas- me comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de nuevo y yo sostuve su mano ahí- Aparte de tener un muy bien gusto en bebidas- concluyó entre ligeras risas.

Nunca había pensado en mí de esa manera, es muy extraño encontrar a alguien que me encuentre admirable. Anna era la única que me aceptaba con todos mis defectos y que me hacía dudar de que en realidad yo fuera un asqueroso ser.

-Eres muy dulce y diferente, preciosa ¿sabes eso?

-¿Diferente?- Preguntó desviando su mirada de la mía- Espero que eso sea algo bueno.

-Lo es- Respondí mientras sostenía su barbilla y la hacía girar sin tanta fuerza para poder verla- Me vez de una manera que nadie me ve, y es agradable esa sensación. Aparte que tienes un carácter que me gusta… Ya me agradas, preciosa.

De pronto una onda de impulsos que nunca antes había sentido recorrieron mi cuerpo, y aprovechando que mi mano estaba en su berbilla, le plante un beso en los labios. Al inicio estaba tensa, pero no tardo en relajarse y dejarse llevar por el momento. No tengo idea porque lo hice, tal vez porque sabría que sentiría el sabor del vino en sus labios o simplemente tuve la necesidad y el deseo de hacerlo, el lado positivo es que creo que hasta ella lo disfrutó.

-Lo lamento- dije en lo que me despegaba de ella... ¡Vaya! Nunca me había disculpado de nada con nadie, enserio que esta chica no me hacía bien en mi papel de la oveja negra del 12.

Ella estaba paralizada con la mirada perdida en mí; al reaccionar levanto la mano con la que acariciaba mi mejilla y se la llevo a sus labios.

_Anna... Contesta..._

Terminó levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

¿¡Qué demonios acabo de hacer?! He incomodado a la única persona que no me considera un estúpido borracho burla de todo Panem. Fui un idiota, un reverendo e innegable idiota. Tenía que solucionarlo, no quería que a su segundo día de estar aquí se regresara, deseaba conocerla, entender cómo es posible que sea tan fuerte e ingenua a la vez, directa pero sensible, astuta y delicada... Y la única persona en mucho tiempo que me causaba interés y hasta cierto punto...Cariño.

-Tengo que hacerla ver que ha logrado ganarse la simpatía de Haymitch Abernathy- me dije a mi mismo-Algo que nunca nadie ha tenido...

No sabía si bajar o no, se escuchaba el eco de un programa de televisión, supuse intentaba sacar de su mente lo que había pasado. Decidí darme un tiempo para saber lo que haría así que me quede en esa habitación que de hoy en adelante ya sería de Anastasia.

Fije la mirada en aquellas 2 maletas que traía con ella ayer ¿Qué traerán dentro?... Me hinqué frente a ellas y abrí una. Había ropa, en su mayor parte color negra. No había muchas cosas para poder conocerla bien, así que abrí la otra valija... Era justo lo que necesitaba: 4 cuadernos profesionales, más de 10 libros y varios discos pequeños para verse en televisión.  
Revisé los títulos que traía Anna, la mayor parte de ellos trataba de la historia de Panem, o del contenido de todos los Juegos del Hambre... eso reforzó mi idea de que no era una chica normal, aparte de espantarme un poco al devolverme mis recuerdos como tributo.  
Los discos no llevaban ningún nombre, pero tenían números, llegaban hasta el 76, lo que pensé era que eran recopilaciones de los juegos, pero sobraba un número... debe de ser otra cosa.

Los cuadernos se veían nuevos, a excepción de uno que en la portada tenía una foto de ella y sus padres pegada justo al centro. _No lo abras, idiota. Es la peor forma de intentar saber de ella _Sin embargo mi inexistente fuerza de voluntad terminó leyendo la primer página.

"SUCESO 1: Distrito 13

Sigo sin saber que ocurre. Mis padres nos llevaron a mí y a Sophie al campo donde había un aerodeslizador esperando con mi tío Plutarch a bordo. Al parecer querían mantenernos a salvo de lo que ocurriría, cosa que no pasaría si nos quedábamos con ellos. Me dolió tener que despedirme, pero en fin... Algún día tendría que pasar. Ya en los aires Plutarch me dijo que nos dirijamos al distrito 13 (ajá, aquel que según fue destruido) y que intentáramos pasar lo más desapercibida posible para evitar que algo nos pasara. Llegamos y nos ocultó rápidamente en su compartimiento subterráneo. No me agradaba tanto, pero no tenía otra opción. Algo terrible esta apuntó de ocurrir, y pronto lo sabré"

Busqué mi licorera metálica y seguí leyendo para darme una remota idea de alguna forma de hacerla feliz. Tuve que darle un trago profundo al licor que me quedaba, ya que al pasar a la siguiente página vi el título: SUCESO 2: 50°, 51° y 73° Juegos del Hambre.

"El 13 no es tan malo, afortunadamente Plutarch habló con la Presidente de aquí para negociar nuestra estancia. No tengo un horario específico, pero debo mantener un bajo perfil con todos para que nadie note mi cierta "preferencia". Sin embargo Sophie opto por tener un itinerario normal del distrito.  
Mi única amistad aquí es un soldado, se llama Boggs. Me dice todo lo que sucede en las afueras, al parecer tenía razón, algo iba a comenzar, y eso era la revolución.

Todo aquí estaba extremadamente aburrido, hasta que un día Plutarch en sus pláticas donde se suelta hablando de todo lo que le ocurre en el día lo mencionó... Haymitch Abernathy estaba aquí, en el mismo lugar que yo.

Lo busqué por todos lados y no logre encontrarlo. Cuando me rendí, acudí a Plutarch, le expliqué cuanto admiraba a aquel hombre que había ganado el 2º Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, hasta mi primita Sophie de 9 años me apoyó, de pero él se negaba a que lo conociera, así que lo más cercano que estoy de Haymitch es viendo unas cintas que Plutarch me había traído del Capitolio antes que escaparan de ahí. Eran las cintas de los vencedores. De todas ellas las que siempre veía eran la de mi madre, Griffin y Haymitch.

_ ¿Quién demonios era Griffin?_

En los juegos de mi madre, la arena era un desierto, grandes cantidades de arena y pocos lugares para esconderse o conseguir alimento. Muchos murieron rápido, dejando a los últimos 10 en menos de 72 horas. Los mutos de la arena eran serpientes de gran tamaño, tenían tenazas como un alacrán y adquirían una gran velocidad. Mi madre tomó ventaja en el momento que la alianza de los profesionales (los tributos del 1 y 2) fue devorada por varias de estas mutaciones y tomo posesión del refugio que tenían entre una duna de arena y un oasis. Al final, sólo se encontraban ella y el tributo del Distrito 5, quien frente a los ojos de mi madre se quitó la vida al ser envenenado por una de las mutaciones.

Con Griffin hace unos años hicieron algo que nunca había visto, recrearon una ciudad en ruinas. A pesar que no duró mucho en la arena por culpa de los idiotas de los tributos profesionales, me gustaba ver la cinta. Era una buena forma de recordarlo.

Los juegos de Haymitch no se comparan a nada que he visto..."

No pude seguir leyendo, aquellos recuerdos regresarían a mí y me destruirían la tranquilidad que Anna intenta crear. Cerré el cuaderno y lo volví a dejar en su maleta, intentando acomodar todo de una forma que pareciera intacta.

Me acabé de un trago el resto de la licorera y baje a intentar contentar a Anna. Se encontraba viendo el show que Plutarch seguía produciendo de dos familias provenientes de los distritos que competían en concursos de diversas categorías y la ganadora obtenía cierta cantidad de dinero. En ese momento la categoría era de conocimiento general sobre Los Juegos Del Hambre. Pudieron haber acabado ya, pero nos seguirían atormentando toda la vida. No sabía que decirle, mi mente estaba en blanco, quería apoyarme un poco de lo que leí en su cuaderno, pero no había nada que dijera como contentarla.

-Siempre quise ir a participar ahí- dijo para romper el silencio incómodo- Siempre estuve interesada en saber un poco más de los Juegos, casi no estuve en la cosecha, los últimos juegos se realizaron cuando tenía 16 años, y aun así nunca fui escogida... Siempre había querido participar en unos, y ahora me conformo viendo cintas y leyendo de ellos.

Entonces los 76 disquitos de su maleta si eran eso, aunque sigo sin entender porque había un disco demás.

-Es horrible estar ahí- fue mi respuesta inmediata mientras me sentaba al lado de ella- Ni siquiera puedo describirte con palabras lo que se siente.

-Lo sé, mi madre me contó- su mirada se perdió en la televisión que aún estaba encendida- ...En los 73º mandaron a mi novio y fue cuando noté la crueldad con la que el Capitolio asesinaba a los tributos...

Supongo Griffin era el tal "novio" que decía. No recuerdo nada de esos juegos Gracias licor, por acompañarme y evitar mi contacto por el mundo; aunque ahora Anna esté intentando hacer lo contrario, algún día tendré que verlos.

Al parecer la escena del beso y los recuerdos de su madre y novio no la habían afectado, porque me dedicó una mirada llena de curiosidad.

-¿Crees que yo hubiera sobrevivido? preguntó mientras se levantaba- Te robaré un trago de una botella.

Mientras iba a la cocina me quede pensando en esa situación.

-Depende de la arena- concluí en voz alta- Eres fuerte y demasiado ágil _Obvio que lo era, nadie nunca me había logrado aprisionar como ella lo hizo_ eso te daría ventaja.

-Pero no tengo carisma, no conseguiría nadie para aliarme, ni patrocinadores- Dijo regresando con dos vasos que contenían whisky y la botella de este.

-Preciosa... No lo creo- reclamé mientras me daba un vaso y le daba un trago- Yo sin ser de tu distrito, te mandaría varios paracaídas.

Anna sonrió y remojo sus labios con el whisky, mientras le daba un trago rápido. Afortunadamente mi comentario inapropiado de los paracaídas no la incomodado y logró captar la indirecta que me agradaba.

Pasaron unas horas y hablamos de todo lo que pasaría con ella si estuviera en los juegos, le daba situaciones, ella me contestaba y yo le creaba su consecuencia. Esta vez no me dolía hablar de los Juegos, mi morfina personal _marca: Anastasia Crane_ sabía cómo no despertar los recuerdos en mí.

El sol se había ocultado y nosotros seguíamos hablando, fue un día de conexión instantánea con Anastasia, y más en el momento que ambos comenzamos a sufrir los efectos del alcohol. En una de tantas bromas que nos jugábamos, ella se lanzó sobre mí y me plantó otro beso.  
Este fue un poco más natural, ambos estábamos relajados aunque me di cuenta que el besar a una chica a la que le doblaba la edad era un poco enfermo, pero pensándolo bien no me importaba, nunca me importaba hacer lo correcto sobre lo que no.

Me fui levantando poco a poco del sillón, cargando a Anna, sus brazos me rodeaban el cuello y sin que mis labios dejaran de besar los suyos caminé hacia su habitación. Al llegar, la recosté en su cama y deje de besarla.

-Anastasia...- no supe cómo acabar con este momento y estaba más confundido de lo normal por lo que pasó.

Ella borró la sonrisa de su cara, sus ojos brillaron y fingiendo sobriedad respondió:

-No me dejes sola, Haymitch.

Pasar la noche con ella en mis brazos fue extraño, la veía dormir, besaba su frente, de vez en cuando le robaba otro beso en los labios y la abrazaba cada vez que entre sueños decía mi nombre. Fue el único día en el que estuve agradecido de no dormir, pero a lo largo de la noche pensaba si quería a Anna en realidad...

Veía a través de la ventana del cuarto, mi mano movía las ondas negras de su cabello y la mantenía cerca de mí. Comencé a sentir sus labios moviéndose rozando mi cuello, moví mi cabeza para atrás y vi su rostro apenas despertando. Cuando abrió los ojos y me vio frente a ella volví a agarrarla de las mejillas para besarla.

Aún no sabía si la quería sinceramente, pero sus besos ya eran algo que mi retorcida mente necesitaba para calmarse, como una mezcla de todas las bebidas que tengo.

-Buenos días, preciosa- dije al separarme de ella.

-Hola, Haymitch- sonrió y se ruborizó.

Estaba a nada de plantarle otro beso en sus esponjosos y adictivos labios, pero no quería verme tan manipulado y vulnerable por Anna.

Cuando nos encontrábamos desayunando me comentaba que no conocía bien el Distrito 12, sólo sabía el camino que seguir al Quemador y a la terminal del tren por donde llegó.

-Pensaba si hoy salíamos, y me presentarás un poco al 12- expresó mientras jugaba con su cabello. Yo soy la persona menos indicada para eso; no conocía al 12 y el 12 no me conocía a mí.

-No estoy seguro... No me gusta salir y soy un terrible guía- Respondí dándole un trago a la copa de vino que me había servido.

-¿No te estoy pidiendo permiso, verdad?- Otra vez se imponía a lo que decía y me hacía sentir la necesidad de callarle la boca, ahora de un modo más humano- Vamos a salir hoy, Haymitch.

Esto ya era guerra, pero una guerra sensible. Me levanté, me incline para quedar frente a ella y sosteniendo su cuello con una mano la jalé a mí para darle un violento beso con en que podría silenciarla.

-¿Y qué gano yo a cambio?- cuestioné despegando mis labios de los de ella. Ella sonrió, me quito la mano de su cuello y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

-Salimos en 10 minutos- dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

Definitivamente amaba como daba órdenes y al mismo tiempo se demostraba inocente, dos características que son como agua y aceite se encontraban en una sola, hermosa, insoportable y extraña persona.

Al salir intenté ubicarme de nuevo en el asquerosamente renovado Distrito 12. Afortunadamente si todo sigue siendo como lo recuerdo, el recorrido circular nos ayudaría demasiado: a la derecha iniciaríamos con la Veta, a la izquierda por la zona comercial.

La llevé a los pocos lugares que conocía: empezamos en la plaza, que había vuelto a ser un lugar de comercio y había regresado a ser la zona feliz del 12. La gente que aún me reconocía se extrañaba de verme, y más al estar acompañado de una chica como Anastasia. Ella se sorprendía de todos los comercios que se encontraban frente a ella, casi en cada uno de ellos se detenía a ver algo, yo iba con una actitud indiferente y mi rostro de desinterés, pero sonreía cada vez que la veía emocionarse por ver lo que vendían. Su alegría era la mía también. Seguimos por las calles de buen prestigio del 12 reconstruidas, ahí se encontraban los comercios formales.

-¿Por qué necesitan tantos lugares para comprar cosas, Haymitch?- preguntó inocentemente viendo hacia toda la gente que salía y entraba de las tiendas- fui al Quemador hace 2 días porque En los libros dice que era el lugar de comercio del 12, pero no mencionaba nada de la plaza y estas calles.

-Antes era por la posición en la que te encontrarás, dulzura. Si eras de los chicos consentidos venías aquí y los comercios de la plaza eran una especie de diversión- respondí deteniéndome para poder ver aquellos brillantes ojos negros en lo que le explicaba- Si eras uno de los miserables de la Veta tu única opción era el Quemador. Y a pesar que ya es un poco más igualitaria la población del 12, solo intentan mantener esto como antes, a la gente de aquí no le gustaba mucho los cambios.

Me sostuvo de las manos y se acercó más a mí.

-¿Y a ti te gustan los cambios?

Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Con ella aquí, toda mi vida daría un cambio radical, he aquí la prueba: estaba con un alto nivel de sobriedad, saliendo de la casa que nunca dejaba, comportándome como persona decente y en la compañía de alguien a quien no me provocaba asesinar.

Sin contestarle la tomé de la cintura y la besé _Cobarde_ Afortunadamente no había demasiada gente como usualmente los chicos me decían, por lo que unos cuantos vieron esa escena. Nos separamos y seguimos caminando por las calles agarrados de la mano, y con unas ligeras sonrisas.

Llegamos a la panadería destruida de Peeta que le daba inicio a la Veta. Merodeamos por toda esa zona, que se había vuelto el lugar oficial de residencia del distrito. Nos desviamos en alguna parte que ninguno recuerda, y llegamos a la pradera, que se encontraba sola en ese momento. La volví a estrechar entre mis brazos mientras ella me acariciaba el rostro.

_3 días y me has destruido, ya no soy el alcohólico solitario que empezaba a perder la razón, me convertiste en un hombre con curiosidad e intriga, que ahora había perdido la reputación de despreciable_

El cielo despejado y el sol no tan intenso presenciaron el momento en el que logré darme por vencido.

-Si, al parecer si me gustan los cambios.

De regreso en la casa ocurrió lo que me condenó a ver a Anastasia como otro tipo de adicción.

-¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto?- Le pregunté nervioso mientras me quitaba lo que sobraba de ropa.

-No lo sé, nunca antes lo había hecho- Respondió- Pero estoy segura que si quisiera que pasara... Sería contigo.

Ella me dio un beso rápido y débil en los labios y susurró tiernamente.

-Si me lastimas, te mato.

Fue una noche que nunca antes pude imaginar. Tantos años, tantas mujeres y la única que en realidad deseaba, estaba junto a mí en este momento._ He acabado con la inocencia de Anna_

Al terminar se acostó a mi lado, tal como la noche anterior. La tomé entre mis brazos y la acerque a mí. Era algo extraño, aun no me sentía del todo bien así, pero me tentaba a hacer algo con ella otra vez. Fue la primer noche dormía sin mi cuchillo en la mano y simultaneamente que no tuve pesadillas, me sentía totalmente completo, como si el vacío que dejaron los juegos y la gente que amaba, se hubiera llenado con la pequeña y dulce Anastasia.

Seguía dormido, pero Anna ya no. Me daba besos en los labios y en el cuello en lo que me acariciaba dulcemente.

-Buenos días, corazón- saludó mientras tenía su mano contra mi mejilla.

-Anna...-la acerqué más a mí y le di un beso.

Comenzamos a reírnos mientras nos besábamos, ya se había convertido en algo divertido. Me di la vuelta y me recosté encima de ella, preparándome para volver a hacerla mía, hasta que el asqueroso chillido del teléfono arruinó el momento. Ella se levantó rápido, se puso la camisa que yo usaba el día anterior y bajó a la estancia para contestar.

Yo aún no creía lo que había ocurrido la noche de ayer/ madrugada de hoy. Afortunada o desgraciadamente, estaba sobrio en ese momento, por lo que cada segundo de la noche con Anastasia quedo grabado en mi mente. Me puse unos pantalones limpios y baje con ella.

-Sí, estoy bien- le contestó al auricular mientras yo llevaba a abrazarla por detrás.

Comenzó a reírse un poco, pero pronto respondió al teléfono.

-No, no es nada. Sólo que Haymitch me hizo reír- Volteó a verme y me sonrió- Claro que si, Plutarch.

_Mierda, Mierda, Mierda_. Estaba hablando con Plutarch. Espero no le insinuara nada de lo que hemos hecho, si no, no quiero lo que Heavensbee me haría si se enterara que su pequeña Anna perdió su virginidad conmigo.

-Claro, me marcas cuando termines- dijo mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho- Si, Igualmente, Saludos a Sophie y le dices que me disculpe por no poder estar con ella en su cumpleaños, le debo un regalo. Hasta Luego.

Colgó el teléfono y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunté mientras la soltaba para darle un trago a una de mis botellas de licor.

-Era Plutarch -Respondió- Quería saber cómo estábamos y me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa para cuando lo fuéramos a visitar al Capitolio e invitarme a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi prima.

Maldita sea, eso de la sorpresa me causa un nudo en la garganta, así que le di un largo trago a la botella y la abracé.

-¿Tenemos que ir a verlo?- _Di que no, preciosa. Di qué no_

-Aún no, hasta cuando él me avise. Aparte no tengo muchas ganas de ir a verlos por ahora.

Eso me tranquilizaba un poco, tenía tiempo para ingeniar un estúpido plan con el que le pudiera decir a Plutarch que me interesaba Anna.

Transcurrieron más días, cada día me sentía más dependiente de ella, incluso más que del licor _que a pesar de todo no podía dejar_. Poco a poco sentí como aquel cariño que tenía por ella iba aumentando por cada acción que hacía. Al dormir sin estar a su lado volvía a tener pesadillas donde veía como moría frente a mí, y yo sin poder hacer nada, pero al despertar de estos sueños, siempre iba a la habitación de Anna, así notaba que nada la había lastimado. La mayor parte de las noches volvíamos a estar juntos, su cuerpo interactuando con mío era algo que me encantaba sentir y más en el momento que Anna intentaba mantener silencio con mis besos.

Pasaron más días y se notaban los cambios en la casa: estaba no al cien por ciento impecable, pero se encontraba limpia y ordenada; Los pobres gansos ya estaban más alimentados y de mejor humor; yo seguía bebiendo, pero ya no en tanto exceso como antes y según Anna me veía ligeramente diferente, como si recuperara mi fuerza.

_Todo gracias a la hermosa dulzura de Anastasia Crane_

-Haymitch, voy a ir a la pradera- Llevaba una pequeña bolsa y un abrigo en la mano- Quiero despejarme un momento.

-Te acompaño, hermosa- me levanté y la abracé.

-No, Haymitch- Respondió- quédate, te prometo no tardar mucho.

La estreche más fuerte en mis brazos y la bese impulsivamente.

-Creo que no entiendes ¿Verdad, dulzura?- Añadí mientras la tenía a menos de diez centímetros de mi rostro- Desde hace dos semanas (el tiempo que llevaba ella aquí) te condenaste a que un borracho malhumorado estuviera siempre a tu lado.

Anna soltó unas pequeñas y sumamente adorables risas y aceptó que fuera con ella.

Salimos rumbo a la Pradera, tomados de la mano y dándonos besos espontáneos. Al llegar la abracé de la misma forma que lo había hecho la última vez que estuvimos aquí mientras ella me colocaba las manos en la nuca para impulsarme hacia ella para que la besara.

Estuvimos así por largo tiempo, lo único que cambiaba era la posición de nuestras cabezas. Nos sentamos en el campo de nuestro al rededor, lleno de césped de un tono verde claro y con varios Dientes de León. Yo me encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y ella acostada sobre mi regazo.

-He escuchado que si soplas uno de esos y pides un deseo, este se hará realidad- dijo Anna mientras arrancaba un diente de León del suelo y lo acercaba a mi boca. Lo sople y aquellas pequeñas partes blancas de la flor salieron disparadas por todo el aire.

-¿Qué pediste?- preguntó

-Licor, mucho licor...

_En realidad fue: No volver a mi solitaria vida anterior, teniendo a Anastasia siempre a mi lado_

Anna río e hizo un gesto gracioso sacando su lengua.

-Tu turno- dije mientras buscaba un diente de León.

Ella se levantó, se recargó en mi pecho y me sostuvo las manos, haciendo que dejara de buscarlo.

-No lo necesito- respondió- Todo lo que deseaba ya se ha cumplido.

Me volvió a jalar hacia ella y me plantó otro beso, esta vez un poco más tierno que pasional.

El tiempo se detuvo y solamente estábamos ella y yo en el mundo, era aquella dimensión a la que llegaba estando ebrio, pero muchísimo más hermosa. Sólo estábamos los dos...

-¿¡Haymitch Abernathy?!

Aquella voz lejana hizo que Anna y yo paráramos.

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Katniss y Peeta nos veían incrédulos. Los ojos de ambos se encontraban a punto de explotar, estaban boquiabiertos y podría jurar que ligeramente más pálidos.


	4. Chapter 4

-Regresamos y queríamos pasar por fruta al bosque- Respondió Katniss recobrando la cordura. Entonces vió a Anastasia- ¿Tú quién eres?

Anna comenzó a presionar mi mano, estaba algo nerviosa.

-Me llamo Anastasia Crane- logró decir con su voz entrecortada- vine a acompañar a Haymitch unos días.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron aún más al escuchar su apellido, pero se dedicaron a hacer comentarios estúpidos como siempre.

-Que buena compañía le haces, Anastasia- dijo Katniss en tono de burla irreverente- Este señor ya necesitaba alguien que lo aguantara.

No lo iba a negar, de todos modos opinaba lo mismo que Everdeen. Los cuatro nos reímos un poco.

-De hecho...-Peeta me observa detenidamente- ya hasta pareces humano.

Anna soltó risas breves y se recargó en mi hombro.

-Entonces ¿De dónde te secuestró Haymitch?- preguntó Katniss riendo- ¿O eres una chica con malos gustos?

-Al parecer tengo malos gustos- Respondió Anna- Pero me gusta tenerlos...

Peeta sonrió, creo que se sentía alegre por mí.

-Vente, Katniss- la sostuvo de la mano y la empezó a jalar- Hay que dejar a los tortolitos solos, después los buscamos otra vez.

Comenzaron a alejarse, y nosotros a acercarnos para darnos otro beso pero de pronto la arruina momentos de Everdeen volteo y gritó.

-¿Anna se está quedando en tu casa, Haymitch?

-Sí, preciosa- Afirmé intentando mantenerme a unos centímetros de Anastasia abrazándola- Saben que los estimo... Pero ¿podrían largarse de aquí? Me empiezan a irritar.

Los chicos ahogaron una risa y se fueron.

Continúe mi día en la Pradera con Anna, hasta cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse, entonces regresamos a nuestro hogar.

-Lamento que esos dos nos interrumpieran, preciosa- murmuré mientras caminábamos y la abrazaba poniéndola frente a mí.

-No te preocupes, Haymitch. Tarde o temprano los tenía a conocer.

Al llegar a la Aldea, notamos que aquellos chicos que se habían entrometido en mi momento con Anastasia se encontraban sentados en el pórtico de nuestra casa. _Malditos curiosos_

Anna dulcemente los invito a pasar, entramos los cuatro y no tardaron los chicos en hablar de todo lo que habían hecho en su viaje.

-Me voy a dar un baño-Dijo levemente Anna al sentirse que no combinaba mucho con la plática-No tardo mucho.

Peeta asintió y Katniss soltó otro de sus comentarios irreverentes mientras mi morfina personal se levantaba y salía de la sala.

-Claro, entiendo que te quieras quitar los rastros de borracho que tienes en la cara.

Anna sonrió y fue rumbo al baño. Yo me levanté y fui por una botella de vino blanco, la única forma de tolerar lo que sea que me fueran a decir estos dos.

-Aun no entiendo como el tipo destruido que conocimos hace unos años logró interesarse en una chica- Me comentó Peeta.

-Y te olvidas de que al parecer ella igual está interesada en él- Agregó Katniss- Y no sólo es una chica... Es Crane...

Le di un trago a mi botella ya que igual no podía creerlo y entonces les conté.

-Llegó el mismo día que ustedes se fueron, al parecer Plutarch la mandó a realizar una especie de vigilancia e intentar hacerme más abierto con las personas...

-Pues está haciendo un muy buen trabajo- sonrió Peeta- Te vez... Feliz.

Y lo mejor que no sólo me veía así, sino que también me sentía. Bebí un profundo y largo trago de licor y esperé la siguiente pregunta que llegó después de dos minutos de total silencio.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que la hizo para que Haymitch Abernathy la quisiera tanto?- Cuando Katniss soltó esa pregunta me ruboricé un poco. Al parecer si era notorio que quería a Anna.

-El que me controlara mejor que nadie, y al mismo tiempo sus comentarios inocentes. Su fuerza y habilidad, pero que parezca inofensiva. Su inteligencia e ingenio que varían con un poco de ilusiones. Es la única que me ve como un héroe y reconoce las pequeñas cosas positivas en mi...-Seguí pensando cómo acabar esa explicación- Y sobre todo me encanta que sus pensamientos sean como los míos, pero les agregue un toque adorable y optimista.

Sus miradas se clavaron en mí mientras me acababa la botella. Después fui por otra y el silencio acabo.

-¿Entonces Plutarch no sabe nada de ustedes?- Preguntó Peeta.

-No, y en serio les agradecería si no le contaran.

_ ¿"Agradecer"? Maldición, Anna me hace parecer educado, yo nunca agradezco nada y ni pensaba hacerlo_

En ese preciso momento bajó la chica de los ojos negros, tenía un pantalón gris flojo y una playera blanca que le quedaba extremadamente grande.

A pesar que ya les había contado algunas cosas de Anastasia, se abalanzaron frente a ella, se sentaron en un sillón con ella y le preguntaron de su vida. El Distrito 9, Su madre ganando los 51º Juegos Del Hambre, Su padre siendo un joven vigilante el mismo año, Aquel tío de nombre Seneca Crane, el deseo que tenía por entrar a participar a unos juegos, El cómo _afortunadamente para mi_ se quedó sin su novio Griffin, Su prima Sophie, el viaje al Distrito 13, La noticia del asesinato de sus padres no muy después del de su tío, como después de eso Plutarch, que en realidad era su padrino, las empezó a ver como unas hijas y la forma de la que llegó conmigo.

Daban las tres de la madrugada y ellos no se iban, seguían hablando con Anna, y yo _como siempre_ tomando vino blanco hasta estar completamente alcoholizado. En un momento cerré los ojos y me quede profundamente dormido. Lo último que escuché fue "Entonces mañana salimos" de una voz que creo había sido de Peeta.

Abrí los ojos, me encontraba en mi cama con Anastasia a mi lado abrazándome. Le di un beso en la frente y abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué paso?- cuestioné- ¿Cuándo se fueron?

-Poco después que te durmieras, me ayudaron a cargarte hasta acá- sonrió en lo que colocaba su dedo índice sobre mis labios y lo pasaba de un lado a otro- Aunque les prometí que iríamos a verlos en el desayuno.

_Maldita sea. Mi preciosa Anna y su buen corazón_

Nos vestimos y fuimos a la casa de la parejita de oro del Distrito 12. Peeta sonriente abrió la puerta y nos dejó pasar. Por el olor que invadía toda la casa, supusimos se encontraba horneando algo.

Desayunamos, y por primera vez sentí un ambiente sin tensiones con ellos. Hasta qué...

-Así que dinos Anastasia...- Dijo Katniss haciendo una pausa ligeramente larga- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con nuestro Haymitch?

¿SU Haymitch? No pude evitar reírme mientras bebía de la licorera que me llevé de casa.

-Pues...

Sostuve la mano de Anastasia que se encontraba algo nerviosa por la pregunta que le había hecho Everdeen.

-No tienes por qué contestarlo. No es asuntó de ella ¿o sí?- Como siempre Katniss giro sus ojos y me pateó por debajo de la mesa, pero aquella chica que agarraba de la mano se ponía un poco más relajada hasta que después de un minuto logró esbozar unas palabras.

-Sólo quiero verlo feliz...

Katniss levantó sus cejas en forma de sorpresa y Peeta intentaba ocultar una sonrisa con un bocado de su pan recién hecho.

Terminando los chicos nos llevaron al bosque, llegamos a una laguna cristalina que se me hacía un poco familiar donde hicimos una especie de "día de campo".

Fue asqueroso que siempre que quería estar con Anastasia llegara Katniss a llevársela y apareciera Peeta para distraerme, pero después de todo logré estar con ella un tiempo. Comimos, nadamos, vimos el cielo... Un completo y aburrido día en la naturaleza si no fuera por mis tres extraños acompañantes. Oscureció y regresamos a la Aldea, sólo que esta vez ellos se quedaron en su casa _Carajo, al fin se largaron_ mientras Anna y yo regresábamos a nuestro hogar.

Días, Semanas y Meses pasaron. El invierno había llegado, esa estación que tanto me agradaba. _El frío te ahorraba visitas, al mismo tiempo no había muchas razones para salir, la perfecta excusa para embriagarme más de lo normal_ Una mañana de inicios de Diciembre cualquiera, ocurrió algo que había pasado por alto todo ese tiempo.

-Haymitch... Plutarch acaba de marcar- Dijo Anna sonriente mientras yo despertaba y la jalaba a la cama conmigo- Quiere que mañana vayamos a verlo al Capitolio.

_ ¡¿Ahora qué mierda hago?! ¡¿Cómo y qué le digo a Heavensbee?!_


End file.
